unlikely drop 01-03
by sakura Miru
Summary: this story is like a story board for a manga not the narater talks and character talks story. and has 3 cross overs so included save me lollipop too ichi as other main character. a candy(pearl) falls and a girl Misaki thouught it was a bead and added to her braclet. but decides not to give it to ichi examine 002 usui 001 they both fall in love with misaki what will happen?


**Episode 1**

**Misaki:** Hi my name is Misaki Ayuzawa i'm the seike high school presadint by day and a waitress at a maid cafe by night. Well I use to go to seike high but now i moved to a new school and I live in a bording house with 4 guys who don't now how to cook, the house is a mess and there's garbage everywhere and I mean it literally it's everywhere.

**Mom**: Hi Misaki how was school?

**Misaki: **It was fine mom. And you just came out of the hospital why are you stil working? you should be resting.

**Mom: **I can't let you work for all of us so I have to work too. It's fine ok Misaki

**Misaki: **Oh yeah mom i've been meaning to tell you that I got a promotion at the maid cafe and wil be going to another loction and it pays alot more but i'll be still a waitress. I also might have to transfer schools so I can be closer to my job and they say that the school fees are already paid. So can I ransfer schools mom?

**Mom:** But I don't want you to be far away and you might get lost and and...

**Misaki: **Mom calm down I'll be fine ok. The people that I'm working with will show me around and the landlady could show me around too.

**Mom:** Well...

**Misaki: **Plz mom can I?

**Mom:** Ok you can but you have to write letters to me and call me everyday so i'd know that your ok you got that.

**Misaki****:**Yes I got it mom i'll do that and more. I'll even come and visit you from time to time ok and I'll send you lots of presents and the money for the bills to our house.

**Mom:** Ok then if it's what you really want then you can go.

**Misaki**:Thx mom love you our the best. I'm gonna tell manager.

**[Meanwhile at the bording house.]**

**Land Lady**: Come on come on clean faster she's going to get here soon so we need it to be sparkly and clean while she is here for her welcoming party.

**Kyohei Takano**: She's coming here tomorrow what's the big deal. Your working us to the bone here and I'm already tired.

**Takenaga Oda**: You ony worked for 25 minutes Kyohei. And you took a break for 20 of them so you hardly worked.

**Yukinojo Toyama**: Takenaga is right. You only worked for 5 minutes and it's not fair that we have to do your share of the work to.

**Ranmaru Morii**: Yuki, Kyohei has his own way of doing his work so let him be.

**Kyohei Takano**: That is completly righ Ranmaru.

**Takenaga Oda**: Well look who's talking you haven't even done a single cleaning at all these past 25 minutes. And you Kyohei you did only 5 minutes of work.

**Kyohei Takano**: At least I did some work not like Ranmaru.

**Dialog**: Kyohei, Takenaga and Ranmaru all yelling at each other and fighting.

**Yukinojo Toyama**: Plz guys stop fighting. *Quietly*

**Land Lady**: *whistle* EVERYBODY SHUT UP! now everody get back to work we have to get prepared for her arival.

**Takenaga Oda**: If she's coming tomorrow then whats her name anyways.

**Land Lady**: Her name is Misaki Ayuzawa. She's a very nice girl, she can cook, clean and very smart she's Kyoheis age. She also does akido and was the presedentof her old school. Since she was in an all boys school she can be kindof rough around the edges bu she is very sweet.

**Dialog**: Guys ignoring her and doing there own thing. Land lady sighs

**Episode 2**

**Dialog**: The net day came.

**Misaki**: Mom I'm leaving for the bording house.

**Mom**: Good bye and becareful ok. Also don't forget your money, your wallet, your suitcase oh and also do.

**Misaki**: Mom mom calm down i told you i'lll visit and i'll send lots of letters and pakages and the money.

**Mom**: I know but i want you to be safe and prepared and and...

**Misaki**: Mom I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me ok.

**Mom**: Ok becarful on getting there ok and don't get lost.

**Misaki**: bye mom.

**Mom**: goodbye.

**Dialog**: Misaki leaves the house and gets to the train staion and gets on the train.

**[Meanwhile at the bording house.]**

**Dialog**: The guys are preparing for the arrival of Misaki.

**Land Lady**: Hurry up she'll be here in 30 minutes.

**Kyohei Takano**: But come on I'm ired I've been working for hours.

**Land Lady**: Stop complaining Kyohei. And you've only been working forr 30 minutse and you've been working for only 15.

**Takenaga Oda**: Aunty's right you have to stop complaining and work more.

**Kyohei Takano**: Oh like you don't be like that.

**Takenaga Oda**: No I don't I don't work for 15 minutets or less, I don't get all greedy when I comes to food and I at least I don't complain alot.

**Kyohei Takano**: Oh yea!

**Takenaga Oda**: Oh yea!

**(Both Takenaga and Kyohei are yelling at each other.)**

**Dialog: **Door bell rings.

**Misaki**: Hi my name is Misaki Ayuzawa. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope you would take care of me. *smiles gently*

**Land Lady**: Hi I'm the landlady you could call me aunty if you like they all all me that.

**Misaki**: Thank you bu you don't look that old to be an aunty yet

**Land Lady**: Well thank you I do do a little work on myself to look this young. Now let me introduce you to the 4 guys that your living with. (whispering, don't worry they don't know about your secret job they know you have a job but they don't know what kind of job you have)

**Misaki**: Thank you landlady I mean aunty.

**Land Lady**: Your welcome. Now lets start he intoductions. This is Kyohei Takano.

**Kyohei: **Call me Kyohei

**Land Lady: **This is Ranmaru Morii

**Ranmaru:** Call me Ranmaru M'Lady

**Land Lady: **This is Takenaga Oda

**Takenaga:** You can call me Takenaga Miss Ayuzawa

**Misaki: **You can just call me Misaki

**Takenaga:** Ok then Miss Misaki

**Misaki: (blushing) **No Misaki is just fine

**Takenaga:** Ok then Misaki

**Land Lady: **And this is Yukinojo Toyama

**Yuki**: You can call me Yuki everyone els does too.

**Misaki**: Nice to meet you all.

**Land Lady**: Now everyone of you boys treat her with respect ok.

**Boys saying**: Yes ma'am

**Land Lady**: Ok now Kyohei and Takenaga take Misaki's bags and put it in her room ok.

**Kyohei and Takenaga**: Yes ma'am.

**Land Lady**: And don't call me ma'am.

**Boys saying**: Ok the yes aunty.

**Land Lady**: Ok Misaki if you need any help ask the boys but if they don't help you then just call me or at least yell at them or threatnen them.

**Misaki**: hehe Yes aunty I wil certainly do that if hey don't help.

**Episode 3**

**Land Lady**: Now boy's come and help Misaki with her belongings ok.

**Kyohei**: Do I have to help her, it's her things afer all.

**Ranmaru**: Ya do we have to, for me I would rather have to entertain the ladies instead of helping her. For only if I am to you know arouse her.

**Takenaga**: Well I don't mind helping her with her things how about you Yuki?

**Yuki**: No I don't mind either I love to help people.

**Land Lady**: Thank you Takenaga and Yuki at least both of you are mature enought to help oout not like those two idiots over there sitting on the couch doing nothing.

**Takenaga**: Now what can we cary for you my lady.

**Misaki**: Well boh af you can carry those bags over there by the corner of the door.

**Yuki**: Yes ma'am we will surley do that right away.

**Land Lady**: Now Misaki remember to call me if you need me.

**Misaki**: Yes I know that

**Land Lady**: Ok good bye behave all of you

**Misaki**: We will ok bye

**Land Lady**: Misaki remember to at least punish them a little ok

**Misaki**: Ya wiil do

**Land Lady**: Good bye

**Yuki**: Bye aunty

**Land Lady****: **AND DON'T CALL ME AUNTY!

(To be continued)


End file.
